1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a spacer structure that is applicable to equipment used in a deep well. More specifically, it concerns a spacer that will be employed in connection with a submersible pump that is driven by electric power. The pump is lowered into a deep well along with tubing that is connected to the pump for recovering the pumped fluid and an electric cable for supplying power to drive the pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In making use of a submersible pump in a deep well wherein the pump is driven by an electric motor, the necessity for an electric cable to transmit the power to the electrical drive of the pump, has created a problem. There is a tendency to damage the electrical cable as the pump is lowered into place in a deep well. The pump is attached to a string of tubing which is quite rigid, while the electrical cable is relatively flexible and subject to damage even though an armoured type cable is used.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a spacer structure that may be employed at particular intervals as a submersible pump, with its tubing string, is lowered into the hole. Such spacers are clamped onto the electrical cable and provide for the tubing to pass through in parallel but separated from the cable.